Jealous Kris ( KT Drabble)
by Cheonsa7
Summary: " Kurang apa aku padamu selama ini hingga kau masih tega berselingkuh dariku heh?"/Karna kau bodoh dankau pantas untuk mendapatkannya Direktur Wu. TaoRis Drabble's


**Jealousy Kris**

**TaoRis** **Fanfiction**

**Romance /Fluff**

**Yaoi/Boys Love/abal/aneh/thypo's**

**So... Dont Like**

**Dont Read!**

Kris menghentikan senandung kecilnya begitu ia sampai didepan kamarnya, dilantai dua mansion miliknya itu. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu perlahan dan melongokkan kepalanya kedalam,sepi.

Ia lalu masuk dan tersenyum saat mendengar suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi. "Oh,dia sedang mandi"batinnya.

Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang sambil membayangkan Tao-kekasihnya-keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampirinya,memberi kecupan sayang dan memeluknya penuh kehangatan untuk melepaskan lelahnya akibat seharian bekerja dan juga me-

Drrrrtttt Drrrrrtttt Drrrrttt

Kris mengambil ponsel yang tengah bergetar disamping ia berbaring saat ini. Dan dilihatnya sebuah pesan. " Biar aku saja yang menemuimu _oppa_,oke?" begitulah isi pesannya. Dan Kris sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tak membanting ponsel itu karenanya. Ia marah? Jelas.

Dan alasan ia marah adalah nama si pengirim pesan itu. Tao menamainya 'My Secret Love '.

Dan itu berarti selama ini Tao selingkuh darinya. Oh Kris seperti ingin mencincang _yeoja_ yang dimaksud.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka,menampilkan seekor coret Seorang Panda imut nan cantik dengan hanya memakai bathrob sebatas pahanya. Tao.

Ia berjalan mendekati sang kekasih aka Kris aka Wu Yi Fan aka Naga pedo aka naga pervert aka naga mesum aka dll.._.(silahkan terjemahkan sendiri)_ yang kini sudah kembali duduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena marah.

" Jadi ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku Huang Zi Tao?"tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Tao menelan ludahnya kasar,meski ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada _namja_ didepannya itu,yang jelas ia tahu jika Kris sudah memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya maka itu berarti naganya ini sedang murka.

" _Gege_,_gege_ kenapa _eoh_? Memang Tao melakukan apa _ge_?"tanya Tao balik dengan polosnya.

"Jangan pura pura bodoh Tao,kau pasti tahu apa yang ku maksud."sahut Kris yang membuat Tao mengerjap bingung.

" I-ni mak-

" Memangnya apa yang kurang dariku padamu hingga kau tega selingkuh dariku heh? Selama ini aku selalu menuruti semua yang kau mau, apapun itu;Uang, mobil baru,tas Gucci Limited Edition tiap bulan,semuanya aku berikan. Aku juga tak menuntut apapun padamu selain kesetiaan darimu. Dan inikah balasan yang kau berikan padaku Huang Zi Tao?"raung Kris murka,namun malah terkesan mendramatisir.

" Selingkuh? Maksudmu aku selingkuh? Dengan siapa _ge_?"Tao menunjuk hidungnya sendiri bingung.

Kris menggeram menahan amarahnya yang sudah naik keubun ubun. Ia lalu menyerahkan ponsel yang dipegannya itu pada Tao,masih dengan sms dari nomor baru itu. Tao menerimanya dengan tak mengerti sebelum membaca sms itu. Dan matanya langsung membelalak lebar. Sesaat kemudian melayangkan tatapan sinis yang membuat Kris merasakan aura gelap dari kekasihnya itu.

" Jadi ini yang membuatmu marah marah tak jelas tuan muda Wu?" tanyanya kemudian. Kris tak menjawab,_namja_ itu hanya mendengus kesal.

PLETAKK!

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Huang Zi Tao? Kenapa kau menjitakku huh?" tanya Kris bersungut sungut setelah mendapat hadiah jitakan manis dikepalanya dari Tao.

" Karna kau itu bodoh dan kau pantas mendapatkannya direktur Wu! Jadi kau tak tahu ini nomor siapa _eoh_? "seru Tao dengan ketus. Kris menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku mengganti nomor ponselmu tadi pagi _eoh_?"lagi,tanya Tao dengan sewotnya, rasanya ingin sekali ia me'wushu _namja_ pirang didepannya itu sampai ia tak bisa marah marah lagi.

Kris mengerjap bingung, " Maksudmu?"

Tao mendengus kesal," Hhhh... Begini saja _ge_,sekarang tunjukkan padaku dimana ponselmu." akhirnya jengah juga dia menghadapi Kris yang loading lambat ini.

Meski tak paham maksudnya apa namun Kris tetap menuruti perintah sang Panda. Ia mulai membuka tasnya dan mencari ponsel miliknya, namun hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia justru nampak semakin kebingungan karena ponselnya tidak ditemukan didalam tasnya itu.

Tao tersenyum geli yang melihat raut bingung Kris,ia lalu berjalan kearah kekasihnya itu dan memeluk tubuh _namja_ tampan itu dari belakang, membuat Kris menghentikan gerakannya menggeledah tasnya.

" Tsk! Kemana sih ponselku,apa tertinggal dikantor ya?" gumamnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya diranjang begitu Tao melepas pelukannya.

Tao terkekeh pelan,ia lalu mendudukkan diri dipangkuan kekasihnya itu, " Tentu saja kau takkan menemukannya _pabbo_!" ucapnya sambil mencubit hidung mancung Kris. Membuat Kris menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan ponselmu,jika ponsel itu tengah berada ditangan orang lain heum?"tanyanya dengan manja yang membuat Kris semakin bingung saja.

" Sms yang kau kira dari selingkuhanku itu adalah nomor baru ponselmu _ge_... Kau meninggalkannya di restaurant sehabis kita makan siang tadi, dan sms itu dari pelayan restaurant yang tak sengaja menemukannya. Sudah paham sekarang heum?" jelas Tao dengan sabar. Dan langsung terkekeh geli melihat raut lega kekasihnya itu.

Yah,bagaimanapun ini adalah hal yang sangat wajar baginya,-Kris yang sangat pencemburu dan juga suka mengatur pada saat Tao berada jauh darinya. Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang sudah jadi korban 'cemburu butanya' ini. Meskipun begitu namun ia akan selalu menuruti apapun kemauan pandanya itu jika ia sudah berada didekatnya. Dan imagenya yang sok cool seketika bakal meleleh jika melihat Tao sedang beraegyo.

Kris tersenyum canggung mendengar penjelasan sang Panda tercinta,ia merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya itu karena sudah marah marah tak jelas dan juga menuduhya selingkuh. Ia lalu memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dan menyurukkan wajahnya perpotongan leher namja panda itu.

" _Mianhe_... _Gege_ hanya takut kehilanganmu Baby..."ucapnya dengan nada menyesal. Tao menghela nafasnya pasrah,dan mengangguk pelan yang sukses membuat Kris terkekeh senang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Gomawo_ Baby..."pekiknya teredam diceruk leher pemuda panda itu. Sedang si empunya hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahannya yang hampir lolos,pias merah samar juga nampak diwajah imutnya. Hei Kris,tak sadarkah jika kau membuatnya meradang _eoh_?

Kris menarik kepalanya dari leher Tao dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tengah merona itu.

" Kenapa wajahmu merona seperti itu heum? Kau merindukan _gege_ tampanmu ini _eoh_?"godanya kemudian. Tao memberengut mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

" Tidak! Siapa juga yang rindu pada tukang cemburuan sepertimu huh?" jawabnya dengan kesal.

" Benarkah? Hmmm sayang sekali,padahal aku sangat merindukanmu Baby."sahut Kris dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat buat. Ia kembali menahan tawanya melihat kekasihnya yang tengah sebal kepadanya.

" Lalu?" Tao sedikit memundurkan kepalanya waspada, sepertinya mulai menyadari jika kini ia dalam masalah. Kris tak menjawab dan malah menyeringai kepadanya.

" Ya! Apa maumu _ge_?" tanyanya lagi saat Kris mulai menjalankan tangannya bergerilya ditubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan bathrob.

Dan Kris menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah gigitan dileher jenjangnya hingga membuatnya terpekik.

" Aghhh... Dasar _gege_ mesuuuuuummm!"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huahahaha... Nih drabble failed! Dah mangkrak di lappy hampir satu bulan yang lalu...

Mau didelete ug sayang...kkkkk

.

.

.

.

.

**Last**

**Always Love TaoRis**


End file.
